Unlock my Heart!
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: This is why you don't let England mess around with the potions.   Lame title is lame, I know; I was just trying to do something Shugo Chara-esque. Re-submitted due to format errors. Rated T for language.
1. Of Snowstorms and Lovely Eggs

Shugo Chara!/Hetalia

_Unlock my heart: A beautiful banter!_

**Chapter 1: Of Snowstorms and Lovely Eggs**

A slight grin appeared on the girl's face as she walked over to the cauldron that the blond Brit stood at; her arms filled with supplies, she had happily obliged to help. The young girl had violet eyes that gleamed in the lightly illuminated dark of the room, long black hair blending in with the surroundings. Dog ears twitching and hip popped to one side, she stood patiently as she waited.

"So, England, what do you have in store for us today?"

"I've got an idea," the blond murmured, "But I'm not entirely sure if it'll work.

"What do you mean, 'not entirely sure if it will work'?" The girl set down the ingredients on the table. "Will you be able to finish before everyone gets here or not?" There was a hint of impatience arriving in her tone of voice.

"Don't question by methods, Scarlett. I just don't know how to go about this…"

"What're you trying to do?"

"Create the _embryo_."

"Shouldn't you get an egg out of your fridge for that? I'd bet it's much easier."

"Oh, sod off, that's not what I meant and you know it!" England snapped. "The embryo is a mythical… well, yes, egg. It can grant any wish."

"Wonderful. Like there's not a million of _those _stories floating around."

"It's true! I know it is!"

"Alright, England, whatever you say. I'll go get things started for the meeting." Scarlett walked out of the room in the back of his house, making sure everything was set for the G8 conference; it was England's turn to host it, and since Scarlett was already there, she had offered to help- bring in food, set things up, etc. As the door rang and the girl ran to greet them, the participating countries sauntered into the house.

"Where's England?" America asked, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"He's in the back, I'll go get-" Scarlett was immediately cut off by a loud pop in the air; a bright flash spread through the house, and everything went suddenly dark.

* * *

><p>The snow fell outside the young Islander's window, unseasonable and uncharacteristic for her home country. Nothing had been right the past week since she'd gone home to attend to some business. She hadn't been able to get a hold of some of the other countries since Tuesday, and there was absolutely, under any conditions, <em>not<em> supposed to be any snow on the island. Something was, of course, wrong.

Atlantis sat up from her bed, sighing. Maybe she should call Italy just one more time…

The sudden meow of a cat outside snapped Atlantis from her thoughts, reminding her she'd left Gata- her cat- outside. Walking calmly to the door, she opened it to find Gata on the porch, gnawing on a beautifully decorated egg.

"Come on, Gata, don't play with that!" Atlantis chastised, taking the egg from the white cat's paws. The design was intriguing, beautifully painted with the Italian flag among other designs from the nation.

"Italy," she thought out loud, a fond, friendly tone finding its way to her voice. She brushed the snow and cat spittle off the lovely little egg and carried it inside, her small cat in tow.

Nestling the little egg into a blanket on her bed and sitting next to it, she admired its features; it was much larger than a chicken egg, maybe the size of the egg a hawk would lay. The middle was wrapped with a beautiful painting of the Italian flag, the rest of it littered with random bits of the culture- landmarks, food, you name it.

Atlantis was very fond of Italy's culture, seeing as the two had been together for quite some time now. She had promised to take care of him no matter what, and the worry of her inability to contact him was now merely hanging on the edges of her mind as she was easily distracted by the small egg.

'_There's… someone out there?'_ The thoughts of the contents within the egg were quiet, light bits as he now became conscious. _'I… I sh-should get out of here!'_

A slight pounding came from within the egg, and Atlantis, who had now rolled over onto her stomach, glanced over at the egg as it cracked open and a small figure forced it's way out; for a moment, she was almost unsurprised by the character crawling out- she was used to things like that- but an immediate shock filled her as she saw the blue uniform, the distinctive brown hair with it's singular curl, the shocked and groggy-but-restless expression.

"Italy…? I-Italy!" Atlantis immediately clambered up, getting onto her hands and knees and gently helping to pry the egg shells away. The smaller, but none the less distinguishable Italy pulled himself to his feet, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking up; a slight whimper escaped his throat, followed by a quiet cry of surprise.

"Atlantis!" The small boy whined. "Why are you big?" Italy reached up and started grasping for her, his stomach churning.

"Me? I'm normal size, hon! What happened to _you_?"

"I… I don't know! We were going to the conference, and then there was this big flash, and… and then everything was cold and dark, and…" Italy began crying, and Atlantis picked him up, letting him nestle into her neck as he sobbed.

"The G8 conference was 4 days ago… I'm so sorry…" Atlantis suppressed the urge to tremble as Italy calmed himself down. "Listen, we need to find the others. And- wait; didn't Scarlett come to help at the meeting?"

"Y-Yes, she was the one who answered the door…"

"Well then, hon, looks like Easter comes early this year, 'cause we're going egg hunting!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ARGH. Another story. Three things I need to point out:

1. This story was inspired by _"Egg Nation"_ by **MagnifiedSun**... that, and watching Alice and Wonderland, listening to the Alice and Wonderland soundtrack, and walking by dog all after reading that story. So… the plotlines between Egg Nation and this are a bit similar (I mean, come on, she had some great points. Who else is gonna get the countries turned into cute little eggs but England himself?) But there will be some odd differences. Like… back-stories that I'll explain next.

2. It says this is a _Shugo Chara!/Hetalia_ crossover, but it's actually a _Shugo Chara!/Grip! _Crossover… see, _"Grip!" _is this online manga that my friend was doing (she stole my characters *facedesk*). I didn't want to hassle the to add Grip! to their Anime/manga categories, and since Grip! is a Hetalia/FMA/xxxHolic crossover, I just went, "Well crap, I can say it's Hetalia, can't I?" …'Cause I'm using the Hetalia aspect of all Grip!.

Anyways, thanks for reading! I will post more chapters as soon as I can, and as long as I'm working on this, I'll only post more of "Strange" when I feel like it ._.

3. Well this is my 2nd time uploading this 'cause I can't figure out how to separate my chapter… dashes and excessive underlines won't show up, so let's pray this one works!


	2. Hunting for Treasure

**Chapter 2: Hunting for treasure, lost without a map**

Bright sun glaring from above, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Wonder what's with all this weird weather," Greece muttered, strolling the streets of Japan. "Now, where did Nihon get off to…"

Beginning to feel like it was a lost cause, Greece leaned up against the wall of a nearby building. There was a slight rustling in the alleyway next to him, and Greece peered over, hoping it to be a cat; however, there was nothing there, to his assessment. He leaned back up against the wall, brushing it off as a young pink-haired girl and a boy with long, dark hair zipped past him and into the alleyway. He wasn't exactly sure, but he swore small floating _fairies_ or something of the sort that lingered close behind them, speeding ahead just as fast.

'Gee, I didn't think I was old enough to be going crazy already,' Greece thought, scratching his head lightly. He listened in to the quiet conversation the children seemed to be having.

"There _was_ an egg over here! Quick, what do we do?" The girl muttered.

"Well, I think we ought to take it back… Gee, this one's got weird designs on it… what's up with this painting? Is that a wolf?" The boy muttered. "It's in a circle or… or something…"

Greece listened more intently, thinking of the flag of a nation across what his sister called "The Gate"; supposedly, the black-haired dog girl had come from another dimension of some sort, and his younger sister Atlantis somehow had connections with her.

"What a contrast, red against purple. That wolf thing looks so menacing, too… it's creeping me out a bit…"

"A-Amu, I think it's hatching alrea-"

"Wha… HEY. WOAH. Get away from me, you _freaking_ giants!" A new voice arose, shouting, and Greece's suspicions were confirmed- it _was_ the dog girl!

"N-no, see, we're not giants. You're just small… like Ran, and Su, and Miki." Greece peered around the corner; the pink-haired girl was pointing to those little fairy things. They were more like small people, or even, the chibis that Japan sometimes depicted in his manga.

"I… I am that small!" The small girl with black hair shrieked; Greece could make her out to be Scarlett, the dog girl (as he called her.). As Scarlett glanced over, she noticed Greece peering in, and happily flew to greet him.

"Greece! You're big too!" She began grabbing Greece's hair and face, tugging. "Wow! What in all the hells is going on here?" She sounded shocked, or at least, a bit enthusiastic.

"Scarlett, stop tugging…"

"Wait, you can see her?" The boy stepped over, a saunter in his step. "How do you know her, anyhow? Is she yours?"

"Well… I'm not exactly a normal human, I… I'm a country. I know, shocking, but not as shocking as… these things." Greece motioned to the floating creatures. "She's not supposed to be one of them. She's my sister's friend, she's supposed to be a normal human being… sort of."

"Really? What in the world…?" The girl shifted her hip to one side.

"Well, come with us. We can't very well stand here talking about this in the middle of the street… you know her, and you haven't tried to hurt her, so I don't think you're from Easter. I'm pretty sure we can trust you." The boy began walking off, the girl following, and Greece ambling after quietly as Scarlett clung to his shoulder.

'_Who's _Easter?_ Isn't that a holiday?'_ Greece let his thoughts wander as he walked.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you… Greece, right?" Tadase gave a warm smile. "Well, let me introduce you to the rest of us. The boy who escorted you here is Nagihiko, and the girl is Amu. The quiet girl over there is Rima, the rambunctious looking boy next to her is Kukai, and the young little girl in that seat over there is Yaya. And I'm Tadase."<p>

"Nice to meet all of you. Like Tadase said, my name is Greece… I'm a country." Greece sat in a chair, surrounded by the gardens that the Guardians always met in; he nodded over to Scarlett, who sat groggily on this shoulder. "This little one is Scarlett… she's not supposed to be like this, I don't know what happened." Greece let out a loud yawn, about to right fall asleep with Scarlett.

"Maybe we should explain some things. Amu, would you like to?" Tadase gave the girl next to him a warm smile as well.

"Well, sure… I guess." Amu began to point to the respective creatures around her. "This is Ran. And this is Miki, and this is Su. They're what you would call Guardian Characters. See, _normally_, they're born when a child wants to become their true self. The Characters… they let you transform into who you really are. Understand?"

"Yes, but how could somebody _become_ a-" Greece brought his question to attention, but was immediately cut off.

"I was getting to that." Amu bore a slight glare on her face. "And the answer is I don't know."

Greece gave her an odd look.

"Well, I don't know anything about your… your characters, but a friend of mine, Kiku- he's Japan, actually- is missing, and maybe the same thing happened to him. He was at a meeting with the others, and Scarlett was there to help, so this might have happened to the others countries."

"Greece, if you don't mind me asking… how does one _become_ a country?" Nagihiko asked, sitting in his chair with legs instinctively crossed.

"You don't become a country, you just are it. I can't explain it. Maybe China will be able to tell us, if we can find him. He's awfully old." Greece suppressed a small chuckle.

"You talked about your sister. Do you think she might have had the same fate?" Tadase continued to prod.

"No, she wasn't at the meeting, so I don't think this would have happened to her."

Suddenly, Scarlett flitted up, yanking Greece's hair to get his attention as she faced the rest of the group.

"Listen, see if someone can get Atlantis on the phone. That's Greece' sister, in case all you couldn't figure that out for yourself. She's a tough little sucker, she'll fix all this in no time." Scarlett stood floating in the air, tall and proud. Her short black sleeveless dress fluttered a little, long black hair waving pompously. Her dog ears twitched, and the fluffy black tail that shouldn't have been there wagged. Tadase sighed at her.

"Alright, then. Greece, I guess you should call you sister." Tadase nodded his head towards the nation, and Greece nodded back respectfully, pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

>Atlantis sat on a bench in the park despondently, Italy whimpering on her shoulder, trying to keep warm under her hair. Suddenly, the vibrating of her phone startled Atlantis, and as she pulled it out, she was happy to see her brother's name on the screen. Answering it, she quickly pulled it up to her ear.<p>"<em>Adelfos<em>, I'm so glad you called! Listen, something weird is going on, I-"

"I know, Atlas. Listen, you need to come to Japan. I found Scarlett. She's… not as… big…" Greece replied.

"…Like, the size of a… a computer speaker?"

"Yes, how did you-"

"Let's just say Italy's probably going through the same stuff. We'll be over there in a bit. Bye."

"W-Was that Greece on the phone?" Italy asked, shivering a little.

"Yeah. We need to go to Japan."

-x-x-x-

'_Mien gott… it's so h-hot in here… what is this, a wall?'_

The small German beat at the wall in front of him, cracking out of the egg. He was up in a tree, god knows what he was doing up there. Everything was so much _bigger_, however, and that's what startled him. Behind him were two perfectly split halves of an egg shell, littered with decorations of the German flag and his country's landmarks.

"What in the world…?"

Another egg sat next to him, the Canadian flag painted onto it, though it took him a second to realize that was what it was. He knocked lightly on the shell.

"Canada. Are you in there?"

Germany now began to notice his odd features, thinking back to some of Japan's art.

'_This can't be happening… where's Italy… where's Japan…? Where's- Oh no.'_ Germany's thought immediately stopped on Scarlett, then snapped back to the egg in front of him as it began to crack and split. The shy Canadian forced his way out, looking tired and groggy.

"…Germany… Hello…" Canada murmured, pulling his bear out with him. "What's going on…?"

"Hell if I know. We need to find the others, you know."

"I know…"

"Anyways, let's get moving." Germany was now paying no attention to the Canadian, but rather, to his surroundings. He couldn't tell what country he was in, so instead just floated off, Canada following.

As the German began to scan the landscape, he began to assume he was in Japan. If that were the case, and Canada was with him, then the others must have been too.

"Germany, where do you think the others are?"

"I don't know. But somewhere in this country." Germany stopped in his tracks, seeing the young Islander run down the sidewalk below him; the figure fluttering behind in tow was most likely Italy. Zipping down at a dangerous speed, Germany managed to stop himself by catching Atlantis' jacket sleeve.

"What in the- Germany! Hey!" Atlantis was unable to hide her happiness. "We found another!"

Italy quickly dove and pulled Germany into a tight hug.

"Germanyyyyyy! Germany, you're ok!" He cried.

"Y-yeah, I am," the German stuttered in shock. Canada remained behind all of them, all but ignored.

"Canada! You're alright too!" Atlantis let a wide grin spread across her face.

"…Yes. Thanks." A smile couldn't help but sneak up on Canada.

"Listen, my brother found Scarlett. The same thing is definitely happening to all the others, since it's already happening to all of you. We can't do anything now but find them and figure this all out, alright?" Atlantis explained. Everyone understood, though most of the Characters were starting to get an uneasy feeling.

"Y-Yeah… Atlantis, I think someone else might be near by, but it's not one of us… and they're s-scary…" Italy whimpered, clinging to Atlantis. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun had all but passed behind the buildings and distant mountains, and the nocturne atmosphere didn't help with the feeling. A pair of violet eyes, accompanied by smaller yellow ones, glimmered in the dark behind them, a voice snaking from the alleyway.

"One of you? No. Scary? Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, so, only two super short things. One, I figured how to divide my chapters into sections... I'm so happy ^^;  
>The second thing is the translations!<p>

**Adelfos**: Greek for "Brother" (If any of you are interested in learning some simple Greek, PM me. Or Italian, I'll give you either.)


	3. Scared of the Dark

**Chapter 3: Scared of the Dark**

Instinctively, Atlantis whipped around towards the voice; a young boy walked out, maybe a year or two younger than her. His dark violet hair shimmered, down to his chin, messy, cat ears poking out. She didn't like him, particularly since he was making Italy cling to her and whimper.

Rather than introductions, the boy lifted a hand; ghost-like paw surrounding his slender white hand, the boy shot an eerie claw out at them, the small cat Character on his shoulder snickering.

"You show 'em, Ikuto!" The cat purred. Atlantis jumped back, pulling Germany and Canada out of the claw's grasp.

"Um, I-I'm never gonna say this again, but _run!_" Atlantis turned around, the three nations clinging to her as she bolted down the street.

* * *

><p>Tadase stood from his seat, causing a violent clamor with his chair.<p>

"There's another character around," Tadase's small king shouted. "A whole bunch of them!"

"Kiseki, how many can you pick up?"

"There's… four! And…" Ran immediately cut Kiseki off, taking charge. "Two people. One of them already used a Character Transformation, but the other hasn't."

"If they haven't, then they probably don't know how! Yaya will save them!" The small girl jumped up, only to be sat back down by Rima.

"We're _all_ going, Yaya."

"I'll go! I wanna go!" Scarlett immediately bolted out the door, Greece and the Seiyo Academy Guardians following at a dangerous momentum down the street.

As Atlantis skidded down the sidewalk, she make out the figure of her brother and various others; about to call out for help, she was interrupted when Scarlett burst through the air, going just about fast enough to kill herself, and in an instinctive need to protect her friend, shouted:

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION!"

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Darker than Black!_

Equipped with a pair of dog ears, a large fluffy tail, and a guitar that doubled as an ax, Atlantis turned around and swung the enormous hatchet at the cat-boy. Ikuto stumbled back, but as this pattern went on, he was able to dodge the ax with more and more ease until he narrowly escaped the ax one more time before perching on a light post.

"This isn't worth it," Ikuto muttered. "I'll just find the stupid eggs first."

Dashing off, the boy easily disappeared into the dark.

_Ping! _

The ears and tail disappeared, leaving with the guitar. Scarlett rushed up to make sure her friend was alright.

"Holy crap! Are you ok? Wh-what did I just do? Are you sure you're not gonna keel over and die or something? How-"

"That was just a Character Transformation. Calm down, Scarlett," Tadase assured, a warm smile on his face.

"What in the world is a… a character transformation?" Atlantis gave her brother a light hug with one arm, greeting him while she continued to face the others.

"I guess you should come with us. This has been a long day… do you have money to get a hotel room?" Tadase offered to lead the way, walking as he talked. The others followed.

"Yeah; we're countries, we get paid well. Right, _Adelfos_?" Atlantis nudged Greece lightly in the side.

"Good, good. Meet us at Seiyo Academy tomorrow at… let's say 9. Greece, you've been there; come to the gardens, alright?" Tadase waved goodbye, walking home as the other Guardians went their separate ways.

"Well, let's get a hotel, alright?" Greece began walking down the street as well, Atlantis and the Characters following.

* * *

><p>Atlantis lay on her back on her bed in the room for two, her brother getting ready for bed in the bathroom; she was about to drift off to sleep, Italy nestled up into her neck and already asleep. Canada lay against her side, pulling the blanket up to wrap around him, and Scarlett and Germany sat on the end of the bed as they spoke quietly.<p>

"I'm glad you're alright…" Germany murmured. "I wish you hadn't gone to help that bastard England, so you wouldn't have been caught up in all this…"

Scarlett sighed, leaning her head against his small shoulder.

"He's not a bad guy. If he were a bad guy, I wouldn't be trying to relate with him, I'd be kicking him in the teeth." A scowl came upon her face. "Speaking of which, this is _his_ entire fault anyways. I'm going to _destroy_ him!"

"Calm down… don't hurt him until we figure out what's going on, alright? Then you can… _destroy_ him as much as you want."

Scarlett groaned, flitting over by Atlantis and leaning against her on the side Canada hadn't taken.

"Fine… this is too much for one day… I'm going to sleep…"

Germany drifted over beside her, following suit and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bright morning sun shone through the window, illuminating the hotel room; everyone was awake- except for Atlantis, who was being prodded by Italy and Greece as the others got ready.<p>

"A-Atlantis… wake up, it's already quarter to 9! Atlantis!" Italy nudged at her shoulder, his small prods doing nothing to wake the groggy Islander.

"Atlantis, get up… we need to go." Greece continued to nudging, causing her to groan and smack at him half-heartedly. Germany flew over, angry out of his mind, and a sudden, distinctive sound could be heard.

_Ping!_

"ATLANTIS!" Greece peered out from under a black, a sable German cross hanging around his neck. "Get up NOW! We have work to do and this will _not_ be tolerated!"

Atlantis fell out of bed, swatting at the air with slight fear in her eyes.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

_Ping!_

The hat and cross gone, Greece quickly helped his sister up.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to yell like that! I mean, I would never do that, unless you were Turkey or something, but… Sorry!"

Germany landed on the nightstand, rubbing at his temples as Scarlett was quickly at his side; Italy and Canada cowered behind Atlantis.

"_Mien gott_, I'm sorry… I think that was my fault…" Germany shook his head, continuing to rub at his temples as Italy warily fluttered over to his side as well. "I was just upset, and I was think about yelling at her to get up, and…"

"I don't think you should blame yourself; maybe Tadase can explain what that was," Scarlett reassured.

"Yeah! I mean, we're all small, and Scarlett did that really cool thing with Atlantis and the guitar, who knows what else we could do!" Italy encouraged his friend, patting him on the back. Germany grinned slightly.

"_Ja_, you're right. Let's get meet the kids…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This one was particularly fun to write, 'cause I got to totally morph Greece's character and scare the crap out of Atlantis ^^; And no, Scarlett and Germany aren't technically a couple, but they're my favorite _GRIP!_ shipping. Atlantis and Italy _are_, however, according to _GRIP!_ cannon, so…

I don't _think_ there's any translations I need to give this time.


	4. Hamburger Street!

**Chapter 4: Hamburger Street!**

The bright early morning light beamed down from the skylights above, illuminating the garden surrounding them. Greece and his sister sat at a table, their "Nation Characters" bantering quietly around; Canada remained quietly ignored in the background as Italy begged Germany not to character change with anyone anymore, Germany irritably trying to explain he didn't know how he did it. Tadase, Nagihiko and Amu sat at one table across from them, while Kukia, Rima and Yaya sat at one right next to the other Seiyo Guardians.

"So, we still haven't figured out how you're all… Guardians? There's been no progress?" Tadase leaned his chin in one hand, drumming the fingers of the other on the table.

"No, I'm afraid not," Germany replied, ignoring Italy as the small nation went sniveling to Atlantis.

"Well, I guess all we can do now is keep finding your friends." Nagihiko leaned back and sighed; this was _not_ how he wanted to spend his week, but someone in need was someone in need.

"How many are left?" Amu asked.

"Let's see… We already found Italy, Germany, Scarlett, and… oh yeah, Canada," Greece tapped his chin. "So I think we still need to find…"

"China, Russia, France, England, America, and Japan," Germany cut in. Everyone looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Well then, let's go! Yaya will lead the search party!" The young girl jumped up excitedly, only to be sat down once again by Rima.

"I think it's best if we split up, Yaya…"

"Aw…"

Tadase stood up calmly.

"I agree with Rima; we should all split up. Italy and Scarlett, how about you go with Atlantis. Germany and… um, Canada, go with Greece, alright? We'll all go with our own Charas."

Everyone nodded in a unanimous agreement before heading out.

* * *

><p>Silently, Rima walked down the bustling street as Kusukusu fluttered behind her lightly.<p>

"Rima!" Kusukusu chimed. "There's an egg nearby!"

"Good. Where is it?"

Kusukusu pointed over to the roof of a McDonalds.

"Why up there?"

"Beats me."

Rima slipped into the alleyway, looking for a ladder; soon spotting one, she quietly clambered up onto the roof of the popular fast food restaurant; low and behold, over by the gutters and about to teeter off the edge, a small red, white and blue egg sat. Rima quickly scrambled over, careful not to fall, and grabbed the egg before climbing down to safety. Back on the ground, the young girl examined the egg carefully. It was littered with American monuments and the country's own flag; there was nothing out of the ordinary, but something about it couldn't help but make Rima's heart pound a little faster.

"America…"

'_Someone's… calling me! Well, this wall isn't gonna hold the hero!'_

With a hefty punch, the egg split open, and America shoved his way out of the shells. He was expecting to be able to dash off in some heroic… whatever, but the sight of everything around him suddenly stopped him dead in his tracks. Everything around him was so… _big!_

"Oh… hello. You must be America."

America turned around in her palms, a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Of course I am! I'm the hero!" He let out a heroic laugh. "You're awfully big."

"N-No, I'm normal size… you're just small. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" America floated up, taking in his surroundings. "If I'm small, then I have to find the others! The same thing must have happened to them, and the hero has to save them!"

Rima let out a small giggle, a light pink creeping up on her cheeks.

"Y-You're kinda funny… Listen, we found some of your friends. Like Germany, and Italy, and Scarlett, and… who… oh! Canada!"

"Canada… Cana…. Da… CANADA!" America pumped up his fist. "I remembered it! He's my brother, but no one ever really pays much attention to him. I guess I should too, but I'm the hero. I've got lots of important things to do."

Kusukusu floated over and inspected the small nation; she liked that he could make Rima laugh.

"Hmm. You're pretty neat. Listen, let's find everyone else, alright?"

"That's a good idea." Rima glanced at America. "My name's Rima, by the way. And this is Kusukusu."

"Rima… Kusukusu… those are awesome names!" America had another goofy grin plastered to his face. "Now let's go find everyone else!"

* * *

><p>'<em>So warm… this is nice, da? I wish I never had to leave this place… if only there were some light…'<em>

The small Russian began clawing gently at the wall in front of him, soon beating it violently until it broke. Light flooded in like a spotlight; as did the loud sounds of the city.

"Ugh. So loud." Russia shoved the shells aside, floating off to a quieter place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Shorter chapter than usual. Sorry, I was just trying to get this out as soon as possible before my mom kicked me off the computer.  
>You might notice this, but I have a strange infatuation with the pairing RimaAmerica. BWAHAHA. I'm insane~!


	5. Vodka, da?

**Chapter 5: Vodka, da?**

The city bustling and noises of the people below driving him insane, Russia covered his ears and trembled furiously as he chanted.

"T-Too… many… noises…"

Bolting down into a vacant restaurant below, the Russian sighed happily as he escaped the noises in the peaceful dark. He poked into the kitchen, flipping on the lights, and shifting through cabinets until he found a bottle of vodka. It was huge compared to his newfound petite size, but he pulled the top off none the less and started tipping gently to drink.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Nagi!" Rhythm flitted about above the boy's head, speaking up gleefully. "There's a Chara in that building over there." The small Character pointed to a closed restaurant, and Nagihiko walked over to it warily; pushing on the doors, he sighed at the disappointing buckling of the unopening doors.<p>

"It's locked."

Rhythm zipped around the side of the building, flying back around the building immediately.

"There's an unlocked window over here. Hurry up!"

Nagihiko ran around the side of the building, careful to assure no one was watching as he climbed up into the restaurant. He landed with a slight stumble in the kitchen, where the lights were on and bright. A small Russian character lay asleep next to a dripping bottle of vodka, laying on it's side and nearly empty.

'_Gee… he sure managed to clean them out…'_ Nagihiko thought, stepping over and pulling the Russian from the scene. With a slight stir, the Character's violet eyes snapped open, an immediate scowl plastered to his face.

"What do you think you're doing," he growled, "manhandling me like this, da?"

"N-no, that's not it at-"

Russia quickly pulled his pipe from God-knows-where, chanting his signature 'kol' and threatening to make Nagihiko's entrails his extrails.

"Don't threaten me! I'm just trying to help! I bet you don't even know why you're so small, huh?"

"I have noticed everything's been rather big… you'll tell me, or I'll take your tongue, da?"

"For god's sakes, stop threatening me!" Nagihiko took the Russian in his grasp, assuring the small Character wouldn't attempt to escape him, and climbed back out the window with Russia howling fear-provoking threats and curses all the while.

* * *

><p>"So you found another?" Amu asked. It was late, the sun beginning to set. The Seiyo Academy Guardians, along with the Greek siblings and the "Nation Characters", had all gathered outside the gates of the Academy.<p>

"Two, actually," Nagihiko explained. He pulled Russia out of his pocket, who was groggy, drunk, and tied up excessively with yarns, twine, and whatever Nagihiko could get his hands on.

"Oh, for gods' sakes, don't just tie him up like that! You people are the reason he walks around angry!" Scarlett zipped over, yanking the bindings from Russia as everyone looked on in a slight awe. Russia looked up with an immediate grin, the kind that scared most people. However, Scarlett was used to it, knowing her sister, and stood tall and proud without a single sign of fear; if she was afraid, it didn't show.

"See, not everyone's afraid of me," Russia chimed. "You're awfully small. What's with these ears?" Russia began yanking at the two, fluffy dog ears perched above her head.

"S-son of a- Stop it, you twit!"

"And such a fluffy tail!" He proceeded to yank her tail, forcing her let out a loud yelp and smack him.

"Stop doing that!"

As Russia retained another menacing, fearsome scowl, and Germany zipped over and got between the two, pushing Scarlett back gently.

"Alright, could be please stop fighting? You're all acting like children." Atlantis rubbed one side of her face, aggravated. Everyone looked over at her, Italy clinging close.

"D-Don't be mad at them… they're just up tight, alright? Everything's just… d-different…"

Atlantis let out a loud, despondent sigh.

"I know, love." Atlantis cupped her hands around Italy as he snuggled close to her face. "It's just…" She couldn't finish her sentence, but could only sigh in frustration.

* * *

><p>Flopping onto the hotel bed, Atlantis groaned in frustration.<p>

"This is so IRRITATING!"

Germany and Scarlett sat on the pillow next to her, Italy flew about trying to comfort her, and Canada sat quietly on the nightstand. Greece came over and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, though knowing the answer to the question was obvious.

"Hah! You know what's wrong!" Atlantis rolled over angrily, huffing into her pillow. "I just wish that… no one was miserable like this. I wish everything was normal again."

"Everything will. I promise."

"Don't try to reassure me… The only thing we can do to grant a wish is to do it ourselves."

"You've been talking to that friend of yours way too much."

"Who, the one with the shop?" Atlantis rolled over slightly. "We've spoken. I might go to visit her soon."

"That sounds like a good idea." Greece stood from his place, patting his sister on the head. "Get ready to go to bed, _Adelfi._ See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ciao~! Just another chapter. And more translations.

_Adelfi_- Greek for "Sister"


	6. Escape and Endure

**Chapter 6: Escape and Endure**

Tadase sat on the bench within the mall. It was noon, and according to the others, no one had found a single nation yet. Sighing, he took another sip of his soda and leaned against the back of the bench.

"Tadase." Kiseki sat on his shoulder, intent on something. "There's an egg outside."

Tadase stood abruptly, looking for the exits around him.

"Which way?"

The small Chara pointed to their left, and Tadase took off. Once outside, the sun beat down on him like a radiant lamp. The heat was unbearable, as was the luminous light of the sun above. None the less, Tadase let Kiseki guide him to the egg.

Nestled in the gutter, a small egg beleaguered with the British flag and various other monuments from the country.

"England. Interesting," Tadase remarked. The egg seemed to shift at this.

'_B-Bloody hell… I… I can't breathe… it's so h-hot in here!'_

With a hefty pound and kick, England managed to break this thick shell open. As the light flooded in blindingly, he took in the unfamiliar surroundings; he was in Japan, but everything was… _big._

"Oh, hello. You must be England." Tadase looked down with his warm, signature smile.

"G-Get away from me! Bloody giant! Think you're going to eat me, huh? Well, s-sod off!"

Before Tadase had a chance to explain the odd circumstances, a chance to calm the Brit down, England quickly bolted and flew off. Where he was going, he couldn't tell; he was just getting far away from the horrors.

* * *

><p>The sunlight of the dim afternoon warmed the streets around them as they walked; it was another day of Egg Hunting, and Amu and her Guardian characters were some of the first ones out. Sauntering noticeably down the street, the young Seiyo Guardian decided it would be best to check out the park. No one else had, and there had been no luck finding another nation earlier in the day. She had maybe 30 minutes before the sun set, but she wondered if it had the time. Thick, grey clouds moved in like silent, swift assassins from the west.<p>

'_Something's up with the weather these days,'_ Amu thought. _'And it didn't start until those nations got here… ugh.'_ She shook her head in slight disgust, making her way further into the park. She soon noticed a small egg up in the branches of a tree, and dashed up to get it in the near-barren park. However, the tree was too tall for her reach.

"Ran, help me out," Amu asked; though it was more of an order than an inquiry.

"No problem!"

_Ping!  
><em>_Character Transformation- Amulet Heart!_

Amu climbed her way into the tree with ease, steadying herself on a branch as the Character Transformation let itself wear off.

_Ping!_

Back to normal, Amu picked up the egg softly in her hands. The Chinese flag painted smoothly onto it, along with the Great Wall, Tiamen Square, and other landmarks.

"This must be China," Amu thought aloud.

'_Someone's outside, aru! Is it… someone I know?'_

China pushed forward on the egg, causing it to move a bog. When that didn't break the egg open, be began pounding furiously on the wall until it split clean in two.

"Ni Hao, aru!" China had a grin plastered on his face, unaffected by his small size; he was old, he'd seen worse.

"Hello there. China, right?"

"Yes! And you are, aru?"

"Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you."

"…Am I in Japan, aru?"

"Yes, actually, you are."

"A slight look of disappointment fell onto China's face, but was quickly dragged away by a look of interest.

"May I ask why I'm so small, aru?" China flitted up to the other Charas around Amu. "And are there many others like us?" He looked the others over.

"Well, we haven't figured out _why_ you're like this. But you're a Guardian Character for now. Don't worry, you're in good hands; we've already found some of your other friends," Amu explained.

"Really now? Who did you find, aru?"

Amu thought for a moment before listing off the names.

"Let's see… Italy was the first, then Scarlett, then Germany and… Canada. Then we found America, that scary Russia fellow, and that's about it."

"Do you know where Japan might be, aru?" Genuine worry was in his voice, concerned for his little brother; however, he knew he shouldn't be, considering their awful past. But he was none the less.

"Not yet. I'm sorry, I'm sure you must be worried." Amu gave him a reassuring smile, and China nodded gingerly.

* * *

><p>Everyone bolted inside the Academy as fast as they could, snow coming down in sheets.<p>

"Wh-why don't we head down to the Guardian's T-Tea Room…?" Tadase asked, completely out of breath.

"Y-Yaya's cold! Yaya will make tea, ok?" The immature girl busted down the hall, running down to the small hall where the Seiyo Guardians held meetings.

"We should follow her. We need to discuss our findings from today, right?" Tadase began following, along with the others.

Once safe in the warm Tea room, everyone sat and discussed things as Yaya clumsily but efficiently served the Guardians and their guests.

"So, how many more did we find today?" Tadase asked, sitting at his head of the table.

"I found A-America, but that was yesterday… Sorry, I never got a ch-chance to point him out properly," Rima replied. She couldn't figure out why she was stuttering; she was always so calm and collected, but something was different around him. America flitted out proudly, letting out a loud heroic laugh that forced Rima to hide her face. She managed to pretend she was disappointed, but she was really hiding the fact that she was blushing up a storm.

"Yep! The hero's been found, so we can just get on with saving the world, am I right?"

Everyone laughed a bit, continuing on with things.

"I found China today," Amu pointed out, the small nation sitting on her shoulder.

"China, so good to see you…" Russia floated over and put his hand on China's shoulder, letting out a slight 'kol' before China shivered and shrunk back, causing Russia to bear a slight glare as he returned to Nagihiko's side.

"I had a… trouble situation at the mall today while I was egg hunting," Tadase began. He had now managed to gain the others' attention.

"What happened, aru?" China inquired.

"Well, I found the egg of England… but when he hatched, he ran away, and I couldn't find him after that."

A few troubled gasps came from the audience, a low growl coming from America's direction.

"Well… Well, we have to find him! He's my brother, I won't let him suffer!" The American had started in a low, manageable volume, but suddenly turned into angered, desperate shouts. As Rima attempted to comfort him, everyone agreed.

"Well, the guy's got a point. It's snowing in sheets out there. Let's go find the Brit," Kukai piped up. He had hardly spoken at all during the time the nations had come, an odd trait for him.

"America, we'll all pitch in and find your brother, alright? Don't worry. He'll be alright, I promise." Amu gave a bright smile to America, who only smiled weakly back in response.

"Amu…" Tadase quickly turned his attention to America. "She's right. We still have the others to find, but we'll help find your brother. If he's in trouble, then he's top priority."

America started to shake, lips grinning and quivering all at once before breaking out in a joyful crying.

"Th-Thanks, you guys…! I don't know what I'd do without all you…! I'm serious, dudes, thanks so much!" As America continued to break down, Rima gave him a light smile as she comforted the small, innocent nation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** D'aw, America seems so sweet and innocent in this chapter!  
>I'm sorry if Rima's awkwardness made anyone confused. I love the pairing RimaxAmerica, or "Rimerica" for short. Shush, I know there's a major age difference! It's still cute<p>

No translations for this chapter.


	7. Come with the Contender

**Chapter 7: Come With the Contender**

As the snow calmed itself, the Seiyo Academy guardians set out to find the missing nation. The snowfall had brought itself up to Amu's knees and Rima and Yaya's waist as they trudged together, followed by Atlantis who growled at the knee-high snow. Kukai vouched to go out with the other guys, and Greece chose to tag along as well.

"Man, Yaya's so cold! Why does it have to be snowy out here? It was warm out here before!" The young girl whined, trudging behind the others. "Yaya liked the sun!"

"Everyone liked the sun, Yaya," Atlantis groaned. "But we have to help England, so let's just bear with it."

"Amu-chan! There's a Chara up in that tree!" Ran suddenly called out, pointing to a snow-laden tree. "Atlantis-chan, is that England-san?"

"Oh, it's alright. Please, drop the honorifics." Atlantis squinted into the tree, but was able to see nothing but a small Chara she couldn't make out. "And I don't know… let's get a closer look up there, 'kay? I'll need to find a way to get into that tree…"

"I'll help with that! Character Transform!" Ran cheered, and before anyone could protest, went into action.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Islander Heart!_

"Wha- Ran! I didn't know you could do that!" Amu looked on in awe. "You can transform with other people?"

"Well, of course I can! Il and El can too, and I just wanted to help Atlantis-chan. Alright, let's go!" Ran called out from within Atlantis, who was now adorning the girlish uniform of Amulet Heart. "Hop, step, jump!"

Atlantis quickly climbed up into the tree as Ran let the Character Transformation wear off.

_Ping!_

As the other gathered around the tree below, Atlantis brushed the snow off the small Chara.

"It's… It is England!"

As the other Nation Characters joined her, Atlantis took the barely conscious Nation in her hands.

"Let's get him out of here. Someone call the boys, or text them, or whatever!"

Before anyone had a chance to do anything, the branch was quickly snapped by a sharp, striking claw. Ikuto stood atop a light post; the enemy had returned.

"You jerk!" Atlantis sat up from the snow, rubbing her head angrily. "What was that for? You could have attacked us like a civilized person! Wait…" Atlantis ignored the oxymoron in her words as she stood.

"Look! That nasty Ikuto-tan is back!" Yaya stood up angrily.

"Ikuto! Why are you here?" Amu shouted.

"I'm sorry, this isn't really the way I want to have to confront you, Amu… and you kids," Ikuto had a genuine look of concern on his face, "But I have to do this, Amu. You know that, Amu." Ikuto jumped down, ready to confront them.

"E-Everyone! I think… I think if we Character Transform with the Nations, we might get stronger… it's just a hunch, but it's worth trying out!" Rima suggested.

"I agree! Let's go, dude!"

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Hero Drop!_

Donning America's jacket and boots, a black mini-skirt and a pair of nunchucks, Rima dashed forward, eager to take on Ikuto.

"Let's try this out, guys." Amu looked over at China, hoping he'd know what to do.

"Absolutely, aru! I'll help!"

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Amulet Wok!_

Amu was proud of herself suddenly, wearing China's uniform and a green skirt, hair tied back as she clutched a wok and ladle tight.

As Rima and Amu leapt into battle and Atlantis was about to turn to Scarlett to take on the form of the "Darker than Black" transformation again, England stood up in her hands.

"A-Atlantis… I'm sorry that I r-ran off before… but I want to help. You seem to know these people, and… I don't know what to do, but I'll try… I'll put my whole bloody heart into it…!"

"Thanks, Iggy." Atlantis grinned down at him, and he just gave her a weak smile.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Britannia Angel!_

Atlantis grinned, the UK Angel's wrap transformed into a cute white dress. A pair of white flats with golden ribbon laced up her leg, small wings at the heel of the shoes were matched my large, Gaia-esque wings sprouting from her back. The small star hair clip in her hand was matched by the large star wand in her hand.

"Iggy! This is what I'm talking about!" Atlantis giggled, flitting up like a Chara and joining the battle. The other Nations lingered behind Yaya, who was eager to join the battle.

"If they need help, can Yaya transform with Italia-chi?"

"Of course! I wanna help too, Ve!"

As Rima swung her nunchucks at Ikuto, he dodged it until her full force attack went into effect.

"Hamburger Party!"

A parade of hamburgers slammed into Ikuto, throwing him off balance.

'_Pretty neat, huh? Hamburgers are awesome, even in battle! I hope England's watchin' this one!'_ America spoke to Rima from within, causing her to giggle lightly.

"It's our turn next, aru!" Amu called out, jumping in front of Rima and attacking Ikuto with her wok and ladle.

"Sorry, Ikuto, but I have to do what I have to do!" She murmured, trying to reassure the large cat-boy as she swung at him. Ikuto just grinned and chuckled at her.

"Likewise…!" Ikuto slashed into the wok, causing it to dissipate. "Slash Claw!"

Amu stumbled back, trying to avoid Ikuto's cat-like claws as Atlantis burst in next.

"Don't be such a creeper, cat-boy!" She complained, pointing her wand at him.

"Busby's Curse!"

A dark violet light wrapped around Ikuto's arms like lightning, attempting to tug him into the dark below.

'_Whoa, that's new… You kind of scare me, Iggy!' _Atlantis spoke to within, causing the small nation to only chuckle in response.

'_It's what I have to do, pet.'_

As Ikuto's character transformation wore off, so did Atlantis' attack, causing both to fall to their knees in their reverted forms.

"I only… need… one…" Ikuto muttered. "One stupid nation, and…"

"I'll go."

Everyone turned around in shock to Canada, who was floating there centered behind them, a stern scowl on his face.

"Canada…. What are you talking about? Why you want to go with that mean boy…?" Italy was about to float up behind the North American nation, but Germany caught his arm instead.

"Because I'm tired of being ignored. I want all of you to see that I'm stronger than you'll ever be… and I don't care if I'm fighting you for you to see that!"

"Canada, don't do it…" America pulled from his transformation with Rima, tears in his eyes. "Come on, man, don't go with that kid…"

"Like you care!" Canada flew quickly over to Ikuto, his tone becoming angrier. "You've always _ignored_ me! For once, I'm going to show you I'm worth being noticed!" Canada was shouting now, clinging to Kumijirou angrily.

"Let's go." Ikuto stood, Canada following as America looked on in disbelief.

"My brother… my little brother…" was all he managed to choke out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I feel so bad for Canada in this chapter! Sad face emoticon!

By the way, Amu and Rima's transformations are based on their own, as are their attacks. Hero Drop is based on Clown Drop, Amulet Wok is based on Amulet… everything, and Hamburger Party is based on Juggling Party. In case you couldn't tell.


	8. The Last of the Nations

**Chapter 8: The Last of the Nations**

Safe inside the worm confines of Atlantis and Greece's hotel room, America sat miserably on the pillow next to Atlantis. After the scene he'd witnessed that afternoon between Ikuto and his brother, he couldn't bear to face his shame.

"I'm sorry… I know he meant a lot to you…" England pat America's back, attempting to comfort him.

"But it's all my fault… I always ignored him, and… and now he hates me…"

"Don't be glum, America!" Italy floated over, trying to cheer him up as well. "If you just face your brother and tell him how much you love him, everything will be ok! I promise!"

America shook his head, grinning weekly.

"Thanks, bros… You guys are the best…" He suddenly dived to hug England, loud and optimistic again. "And you're a bad big brother, running off like that! You need a time-out, mister!"

"B-Bloody hell, America, stop being such a wanker!" England shoved his brother off him, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"See, that's the spirit! Don't be so down, you guys." Scarlett flew over and sat next to them, China and Germany trailing behind.

"Why don't we get some rest, aru? We can go out and find the others in the morning, and then we can go after your brother, alright, aru?" China gave a small smile, lying back on the pillow.

"Alright! G'night, dudes!" America flopped down on the pillow, attempting to fall asleep as the others followed suit, Italy curling up next to Atlantis again (whom had already gone to sleep, like her brother).

* * *

><p>The dim morning light filtered down from above, darkened by the grey overcast in the sky. The Guardians had split up again, hoping to find more of the missing Nation Characters. Only Japan and France were left; once they were found, everyone could go on with the notion of saving Canada from Easter- or at least, reassuring him that he wasn't alone.<p>

As Nagihiko and walked down the street, Rhythm stuck close in hopes of avoiding the Russian Chara. However, Russia continued to float behind happily, a smile on his face and clinging to a sunflower with an eerie presence to him.

"Nagihiko," Russia began. "Get me some vodka."

"Don't order me around. I'm bigger than you, remember? I can tie you up again if you want." Nagihiko continued on without stopping. Another scowl plastered itself to Russia's face as he continued to float along silently for a few minutes until Rhythm piped up.

"Hey, Nagi." The small Chara sat on Nagihiko's shoulder as they walked. "There's another one of those Characters over in that alleyway… You know, like it's a Chara, but it's not a Chara. Like that weird Russian guy." Rhythm glanced over at Russia, who was now gritting his teeth and giving off his signature chant. Nagihiko, however, ignored the Russian and directed his attention to Rhythm.

"Let's go check it out, 'kay?" The boy sauntered over to the alleyway, looking around; it looked as if the dumpsters were used for a fancy French restaurant, the kind that was all too expensive for Nagihiko to even look at. As he noticed the character floating around and the cracked egg on the window sill of the restaurant, he immediately noticed why the Chara had chosen this location. The elegant-looking Frenchman was floating about, using his eggshells as mixing bowls and a heap of flaming newspaper as his stove. He would steal ingredients from inside the window of the open restaurant, and was obviously very intent in his work.

Nagihiko shook his head, approaching the character.

"Um… France, right?"

France stopped in his tracks, looking over.

"Oui! Bonjour, monsieur! So my cooking has lured someone, non?"

"Yeah, no… I just… We've found some of your friends… could you come with me?"

"…Is this a trick?"

"Not at all, France. Come with me, da!" Russia quickly flew over, grabbing the Frenchman and dragging him over.

'_Well, at least his excessive force managed to help…'_ Nagihiko thought.

"Um, s-sorry about him. The others will be happy to hear we found you, though. Let's go find the rest, alright?"

France laughed lightly, nodding gingerly.

* * *

><p>Kukai ran down the street as Daichi flitted behind, trying to keep up as they searched for the last of the Nation Characters. They were unsure of where to look, so they decided to raid the entire city instead. Half way down the street, the two turned a corner, and Kukai and Nagihiko smacked right into each other.<p>

"Wha- oh, hey!" Kukai stood up, helping his fellow Seiyo Guardian up with him. "Find anyone yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Nagihiko motioned over to France. "I found France."

"Awesome! Alright, I'll find the other… the other was… Japan! I'll go find him, bro, just watch!" Kukai zipped down the street, leaving Nagihiko to shake his head and walk off.

As Kukai ran, Daichi soon caught his arm, trying to get his attention.

"Yo, Kukai!" He shouted, volume lowering itself as Kukai stopped. "There's an egg over in the park. In this bush, actually." As Daichi let go, he flitted over to a bush, pointing.

"Awesome!" Kukai muttered. "I said I'd find it!" Dashing over to the bush, he began rooting through it's leaves, finding a small egg; painted with the familiar Japanese flag and the various landmarks he was rather proverbial with, the egg looked innocent and fragile.

'_Gee, why is it so… delicate looking?' _Kukai thought, gently placing the egg in his pocket and walking back off towards the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if Kukai seems OOC. I held off on writing him 'cause I didn't think I would know how. *failure*

Translations:

_Oui! Bonjour, monsieur!_: Yes! Hello, sir! (French; if you didn't know that, or at least couldn't infer that, go get your brain checked.)


	9. Escape this Hell

**Chapter 9: Escape this Hell**

Leaning back as he rested himself on the branch of a tree, Ikuto sighed and fiddled with the last of the fish cookie before shoving it in his mouth. Canada sat angrily on a branch above, while Yoru simply scowled on at the young "X-Nation". Where his hair had once adorned a maple leaf barrette, a deep maroon X had taken its place, the white maple leaf on his hoodie was now a deep black, his glasses were gone, and a seemingly permanent scowl was plastered to his face. Even if he _was_ helping them, Yoru still didn't like the brat, and was prepared to beat him to a pulp the second he did something suspicious. Canada scowled down at the small cat Character.

"_What?"_

Yoru shook for a moment at the stern tone adopted by the young Canadian; he hadn't spoken since the incident with the Seiyo Guardians, but the tone he took was one of hatred, and anger, and agony, and violence, and… _loneliness_. Whatever the nation had gone through, it wasn't pretty.

"Just looking you over. Geeze." Yoru climbed up onto Ikuto's shoulder, an equally scowling pout shaping his face as he let out a small, irritated meow. Ikuto looked up at Canada slightly.

"Calm down. You're helping us, no need to be hostile." He gazed back out into the black of the night, thinking.

* * *

><p>"So the best plan is going to be to bust right into Easter's headquarters or whatever, right?" America stood proudly on Rima's shoulder, an indifferent expression on her face as the Guardians sat in the meeting room again.<p>

"For once, America, that plan's not half bad, aru," China replied. "But shouldn't we come up with something a little more… _intricate_ than that?"

"Hold on. Before we do anything else, Japan's egg hasn't hatched yet, remember?" Kukai cut in.

"Just leave it, Kukai," Rima sighed.

"Well, they're not holding Canada hostage. They're probably using him as a Chara, which means we have to find Ikuto. Not Easter." Tadase leaned back, looking calm and collected as he continued the original discussion.

"Nope. If we do that, Easter will keep on coming back. We've got to cripple them from the inside; it's the only way." Scarlett seemed equally calm and collected, sitting on the shoulder of Greece, but in reality she was itching to bash somebody's face in.

"Actually, that makes sense. Somebody they don't know, somebody they've never seen before should go in and infiltrate. Try to figure out what's going on," Nagihiko offered.

"But there's none of us that they won't suspect," Scarlett began, backed up by America with a shared simultaneous "We have to bust in and destroy them!"

Everyone looked at the two for a second before someone responded.

"Yeah. They're right. There's no time for that; they could strike at any moment, and we can't afford to be blindsided by Easter like that. Our best bet it to bust straight into the headquarters, but we shouldn't go in there without knowing what to expect," Atlantis agreed. "Do you have any ideas about what might be going on?"

"Well, you said that the weather was weird back in Atlantis too, right?" Amu began. "Maybe they might be trying to broadcast X-Energy all over the world? And then if they have Canada… they could be using the negative feelings he has to amplify that. After all, no one has more baggage than a nation, right?"

Everyone was silent, a somber, unvoiced agreement among them.

* * *

><p>The peace among the Easter Corporation was broken by an immediate crash and an order over the intercom for the employees to evacuate. The Seiyo Guardians and the Nations, accompanied by an eager Utau, had broken in and "captured" one of the offices; as Yaya shouted happily over the intercom, England accompanied her, bearing his old pirate disposition over the plundered office.<p>

"You guys meet us later, alright? We'll be upstairs!' Amu shouted, running with the others to an employee elevator.

"So here's the plan," Tadase began, interrupted immediately by America.

"We go in, start hitting people, and see where it takes us!" the nation explained, a heroic tone lingering in his voice.

"America, that's not ever a good plan," France chastised.

"Then you come up with a better on, you French jerk!"

"Ah, England truly is the superior brother, non? You can't even come up with a solid insult properly!"

As America was about to lunge at France, Rima cut in.

"I think we should try to find Canada first, and then destroy whatever machines Easter is using and purify any X-Eggs."

Everyone looked at her, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… Rima, you're a genius!" America dove and hugged at the girl's face, forcing her to blush.

"Anyways, let's stop messing around and get busy," Germany ordered, a stern tone reaching his voice as everyone piled into the elevator and waiting for it to take them up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter seems so short T3T I don't like it. It's too short. I think I know how I'm gonna wrap this up, though; should be fun, but it shouldn't be _too_ quick to end.

No translations, I don't think.


	10. Regret

**Chapter 10: Regret**

As everyone poured out of the elevator, the small, bleak room looked unwelcoming. Around the corner, a set of stairs could be seen, leading up to the top levels of the tower. Italy stuck close to Atlantis, peering out the windows and shuddering at the sight of X-Eggs beginning to gather around the tower.

"Looks like we need to hurry," Tadase, pointed out, walking quickly to the next set of stairs as everyone followed. "Everyone be on your guard, though, we don't know what's going to come at us."

Everyone bolted up the stairs, Tadase and Atlantis naturally taking lead. Each staircase leading into another room, the negative energy began to be growing the more they took the flights of stairs upwards. However, everyone was soon growing tired as they made it into a control room, and not a moment too soon.

Two sets of stairs, both seeming to lead to the same place, sat opposite of each other on the far end of the room. However, an electric gate blocked both sets, but appeared to be easily thwarted at a small control center.

"I'll check this out." Tadase walked over to the control center, pushing buttons and turning knobs accordingly until the gates disappeared; this seemed like child's play to him. As Tadase turned to leave the control center, another electric fence shot out, forcing everyone to gasp as he was trapped.

"T-Tadase!" Amu cried.

"I… I'll find a way to get the fence down. For now, you guys have to go!" Tadase assured.

"No way, man! I'll stay behind and help get you out!" Kukai bolted over, ready to help his friend. "You guys go ahead, alright?"

Amu nodded gingerly before taking the lead and heading the attack group up the stairs.

As everyone stepped cautiously into the final room, the negative energy was certain at it's peak. The room was vast, the anger and loathing and melancholy swirling about.

"I can't believe so much negative energy… c-came from my brother…" America began choking up and clinging to Rima, upset. "I didn't mean to hurt him… I…"

"It's alright, America. They're just amplifying it, I guarantee it," Rima reassured.

"I'm so glad to see everyone's here," The Director spoke suddenly, sitting in a large black chair above them all; he was set to watch them without facing the danger himself, and that sickened Atlantis. The fact that he could use others as his pawns and feel no regret or shame was horrible.

"Director…" Amu growled, looking up at the balcony directly ahead and above of them. "This is horrible! The nations are innocent; leave them out of your sick games!"

"You believe they're innocent, hmm?" The Director stood from his chair, a smug scowl on his face. "They're nations. They've committed countless sins in their lifetimes; war is just one of them. Do you still think they're innocent? Do you still think that this is unjust punishment to them?"

Amu glared on, unsure of how to rebut his claims; he was right, they had sinned profusely in their lifetimes. But could this really be enough to make up for it?

"You're right." Atlantis stood, scowling at her feet angrily as she shook, shadows over her face. "We _have_ sinned in our lifetimes. We've fought countless wars, we've stolen form each other, we've killed for and to fight each other. We've dominated each other and sought power, but that's just a natural part of being one of us. We're countries, what do you expect?" Atlantis brought her firm glare up to her director. "Ever since we were little, we sought dominance and power. It's just how this world works. And that is absolutely, unconditionally, no reason to make us suffer in such horrible manners, whether we've sinned or not!"

Her words sparked some sort of inspiration among the nations, because Germany quickly flitted up and gave his piece of mind.

"She's right. We do everything we can to protect our people, and we've actually been trying to get along recently. How can you talk like you're so innocent, and we're the horrible ones?" Germany began to shout. "From what I hear, you've caused quite the amount of suffering! Trying to corrupt the heart… you _miststück_!"

"If you really think you're so shameless, so unworthy of participating in the pain of our master plan, then why don't you look at what you've done to one of your own nations? The one that you've come here to save?" The director had a stern scowl on his face, gritting his teeth. Out of the shadows came Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a smug grin on his face. On his shoulder sat Canada, looking grim and unhappy.

"M-Matthew…" America murmured, choking up. His stomach was in knots as he tried to float over, but Rima caught him and gave him a silent, reassuring look.

"So _now_ you remember by name?" Canada growled, glaring. "Once you start feeling guilty, you suddenly care, huh? Why is it that the only time I matter to you is when you know you're at fault for my pain, for my _loathing_ of all of you?"

"Matthew… I always cared, I… I love you… you're my brother, man…" Tears started cascading down, and America now stuck close to Rima as she attempted to comfort him.

"Bullcrap!" Canada shouted. "If you cared, you wouldn't always ignoring me and leaving me in your shadow! You never cared; you always made a point to make me feel like I wasn't worthy of being a nation along side you- I wish I'd never been born!"

America simply shuddered, falling to his knees as Rima caught him.

"It's alright- it's just the negative energy they're pumping into him talking. Let's get him back, alright?" She reassured.

America shook hid head, wiping away the tears as he stood up, gathering himself together.

"Let's go. I want my brother back." America felt an overwhelming determination to save his brother, causing Rima to character change unexpectedly.

_Ping!  
><em>_Character Transformation: Hero Drop!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We're getting closer and closer to the end! I've got some ideas for an epilogue, but I want you guys' input. Any ideas for an epilogue? Post them in a review please~'Cause none of you have posted reviews but I've had an overwhelming amount of favorites. Wth, guys.

Translations:

_Miststück:_ German for bitch, bastard, etc. Basically not a very nice word. (It actually said "meany" as one of the translations… sounds like something Italy would use instead ^^; )


	11. Full Force, Head On

**Chapter 11: Full Force, Head On**

"Let's follow their lead, you guys," Atlantis instructed, turning to Scarlett. "You ready to-"

"Atlantis." Italy cut her off. "I want to character transform with you."

"Are you sure…?" Atlantis asked.

"Of course. I want to help- I'll do my best!"

Atlantis gave him a warm smile as Germany watched him proudly.

"Alright, then. Let's go. Be careful, though- If I want you to switch with someone, you need to do it right away, because you might get hurt if you don't," Atlantis explained.

A hint of fear came into Italy's eyes, but he simply swallowed his fear and nodded, trying to look as brave as possible.

"Alright. Let's do this then."

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Innocent Soldier!_

Adorned with a modified Italian Military uniform- blue skirt, button up top undone the first two buttons up, the traditional boots- and hair pinned up a partial ponytail with a heart hairpin (most of her hair hung down; it was a style relatively similar to Amu's), Atlantis twirled two large Italian flags in her hands. Yaya giggled, wanting to join in, and turned to England.

"England-tan! Chara Nari with me!" She pleaded, a bubbly tone taking over her voice despite the situation around them. England nodded, a slight grin on his face.

"Alright," he agreed, pulling together all his might like he had with Atlantis.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Britannia Baby!_

It wasn't a transformation quite like those with Pepe; a traditional baby bonnet atop her head and a pink onesie, there was no bib or pacifier. Instead, she held a large over-sized version of the Britannia Angel's wand, two white Gaia-esque wings at her back. Yaya twirled the wand, giggling slightly and pointing it at Ikuto.

"Merry Merry, Double Busby!" She chimed; two baby mobiles appeared, a sinister look contradicting the traditional cuteness. There was an eerie air that seemed to cut off all the escape routes, creating a barrier so Ikuto could not bail. It was Atlantis' turn next, and she quickly busted into action.

"Flag Parade!"

The two Italian flags shimmered, disappearing and leaving two long shafts for attack. As Rima cornered Ikuto with her nunchucks, Atlantis closed in with the poles, retaining her cute and innocent look none the less. Canada simply glared, turning to Ikuto and mustering up his own will.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Broken Maple!_

Donning X-Canada's outfit and holding a blood-dripping hockey stick, Ikuto looked more menacing than ever.

'_My brother… my bro…'_ America thought, forcing Rima to swallow hard; the determination in her to save Canada was stronger than she thought it could be.

"Come on, Greece-san. We can't leave them alone like this." Nagihiko turned to Russia and France. Russia simply shook his head.

"_Niet_, I've got a feeling that somebody else will need me very soon."

France simply sighed.

"_Oui_, I'll do it. I won't let England show me up."

Before anyone could say anything, France went into action.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Beat Romancer!_

Greece grimaced at the appearance Nagihiko took on; he bore a maroon button-up dress shirt tucked into black dress pants, the shirt open a few buttons at the top. In his left hand, he held a rose, and a lecherous smirk on his face.

"_Oui_, we can't leave them behind, can we?"

Greece sighed, shaking his head and turning to the remaining Nation Characters- Germany and Scarlett.

"Well?"

"I'll do it," Germany offered. "I'm the only one who hasn't transformed yet, so I might as well go in there. I refuse to leave without sticking up for myself."

Greece smiled lightly at Germany determination as he transformed.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Wartime Gata!_

Greece now donned the German military uniform, along with two brown cat ears and fluffy, brown cat-paw mittens and matching boots. Everyone else already fighting against Ikuto, Nagihiko and Greece pushed full-force into the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So close *sob* I don't want it to end! I will write some epilogues, though. I think… 3 of them. Yeah.

Translations:

_Niet_: Russian for "no"  
><em>Oui<em>: French for "yes"  
><em>Gata<em>: Greek for "cat" (I knew that one in advanced~ I didn't have to use a translator for this chapter~)


	12. Pain of the Simpler Times

**Chapter 12: Pain of the Simpler Times**

"Black Northern Lights!"

Everything went black around them, Ikuto using one of X-Canada's attacks. A dim sable glow could be seen in the darkness, but it moved too fast for anyone to track. Amu was suddenly struck in the back with the hockey stick, Rima suffering the same fate. The two fell to their knees, recovering.

Ikuto had no problem seeing; it was his own attack, and it obviously gave him special powers. The hockey stick that glowed a dim light would barely be seen by the others, but to Ikuto, it illuminated the whole room in a bright violet hue.

Greece, however, didn't have any problem seeing either. His newfound "Cat-Vision" allowed him to move in quickly and strike Ikuto down, smacking the hockey stick from his hands. As Yaya and Atlantis fumbled for the stick, they couldn't see a lick and continuously tripped over each other. Soon, the black faded slowly back into the lights, and Ikuto quickly dashed to grab the hockey stick. As Amu and Rima regained themselves, the others prepared to corner Ikuto before he dashed to the wide set of steps at the head of the room; the director watched from above, a stern expression on his face.

"You kids didn't have to get involved in this, you know," Ikuto spat. "You could have just let the nations suffer on their own, not drag yourselves into the pain.

"But we wanted to, don't you get that?" Tadase shouted, making his way up the stairs with Kukai in tow. "A person in need is a person in need, no matter who they are! And we will always, _always_ step in and do what we have to!"

"Yeah! It's that kind of nobility that lets us be the Seiyo Guardians!" Kukai agreed. A sudden crack could be heard from within his pocket, and Kukai quickly pulled Japan's egg out as it cracked. As Japan pushed his was out, everyone looked at him with a sense of awe and relief.

"I heard what you said…" Japan began. "I'm not sure what's going on, but you're obviously a good friend of everyone what I care for… so I'll help in any way that I can."

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Sky Samurai!_

Wearing a green kimono and bearing a bright silver sword, Kukai grinned and gave a quick thumbs-up before dashing and smacking Ikuto down with the flat of the katana. Ikuto rebutted with his hockey stick, the two going back and forth until Ikuto smacked Kukai down the stairs.

"Kukai-chi!" Yaya cried, coming to Kukai's aid and pulling him out of danger.

"I don't need to deal with this." It was Canada's voice that rung out this time, not Ikuto's; the cat boy was looking down, shadows over his face. "There has to be… some way to get you to understand me!"

"We do understand you, Canada," Atlantis reassured, taking a step forward. "We get the pain…"

"No you don't! None of you understand it, because you aren't looking at your own pain! You're only seeing mine and feeling sorry for me! There has to be a way… there has…"

Ikuto looked up, his usually blue eyes a quivering deep violet; Canada had made his pain known to Ikuto, had taken control.

"_Unraveled Memories_!"

Most everyone collapsed to the floor, memories of angst and pain and sadness flooding back to them.

For Rima, it was the pain of her parents fighting. For America, the neglect he'd given his brother.

For Yaya, it was the neglect she'd faced from her parents. England's pain was everyone he loved slowly growing away from him.

Atlantis remembered the lengthily period of time she'd convinced herself she hated her brother, running away from home. Italy faced the sadness of his grandfather's death.

For Nagihiko, his pain was being unable to truly express himself, even with his heart's desires in physical form. For France, he could hardly bear to face his misunderstood self.

Greece's chest swelled up at the thought of war and pain he'd caused his loved ones. For Germany, the pain was forced out by the personality he exerted that forced away everyone he cared about.

Ikuto's pain was the burden Easter put on his shoulders, and Canada's was the one he'd been exerting all this time.

The pain of Amu was caused by watching those she card about hurt, and the pain for China came about from the melancholy of those long, lonely 4,000 years.

For Kukai, it was leaving his friends behind. For Japan, it was the pain he'd caused from vicious betrayal.

Tadase's pain was that of watching those he loved suffer and being unable to change things. Scarlett's pain was her lengthily past that had caused a heart-wrenching sorrow for so many years. For Russia, it was his country's history of majesty and power… and sorrow.

However, despite the pain, Amu managed to get to her feet.

"Don't you get it, Canada?" She shouted. "We've all seen pain! The devastating effects of it are right in front of you! But that's no reason to feel sorry for yourself… If you just get back up on your feet, the pain can fade away when you're with the ones you love… do you get it now?"

Atlantis soon managed to stand, America undoing the Character Transformation with Rima and joining her. England followed suit.

"Canada, come on… we all care about you, whether we show it all the time or not. You were always like a brother to me, and so many others think of you as such a great country… Don't you understand?" She gave him a comforting look.

"Matt… I never meant to hurt you… I never meant to ignore you, bro…" He began choking up. "I always looked up to you, because you always had so many accomplishments that I could never live up to… Nobody ever dared to touch you in war, and you were always England's favorite… But… even if I was just a _little_ jealous, I never meant to alienate you like that. You're my brother… I love you, man…"

"As much as I'm ashamed to admit it, America's right- you were always my favorite." England shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. "You were always so polite and innocent and intelligent. How could I not admire that?"

Ikuto began to tremble, and Canada suddenly bust out of the Character Transformation; his X was gone, the glasses returned, and he looked once again innocent. Canada forced China out of his Transformation with Amu, taking over.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Amulet Maple!_

Amu now adorned a skin-tight low cut red hoodie, decorated with the signature white maple leaf. A red skirt and black snow boots, Amu's pink hair was tied partially to the side in its traditional style, held up by a red maple leaf pin with a black heart in the center of it.

'_I'm so sorry, all of you,'_ Canada spoke from within. _'I never meant to cause all this trouble, I just wanted to be noticed… so let me make it up to you.'_

-x-x-x-

**A/N:** Yay, normal happy Canada! This chapter was so heartfelt~ The original "Amulet Maple" was actually called "Maple Heart", and was Canada doing a Chara Nari with Atlantis. But I'd given her too much love. It was Heroine Time~  
>But, regretfully, it's about that time. <em>Unlock my Heart! <em>is all but over, leaving about 2 chapters left to go. There will be epilogues, though, 'cause I like Peach Pit's thinking. When you have a story so heartfelt and dynamic, there has to be some sort of extras to it all, because you just don't want it to end. And I've been thinking- there may be a possible sequal with the same situation, only in reverse. And that's all I'll tell you guys for now ;3


	13. Fantastical Finale!

**Chapter 13: Fantastical Finale! **

'_Amu, listen.'_ Canada's voice was reserved to thoughts, thoughts that only Amu could hear. _'They were trying to amplify my negative energy to get X-Eggs from all around the world. The machine that was doing it is behind the director… go destroy it and you'll cripple their plan, alright? I don't want anyone to suffer anymore!'_

Amu nodded slightly, looking up past the director; there was some sort of machine up there, but Amu couldn't tell what.

"Ran!" Amu called. "I need you two to try to get together and both do a character transformation, ok?"

"Ok!" Ran rushed in, and combining forces with Canada, pushed with all their might to Transform together. Suddenly, a bright flash told everyone it worked.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformation: Maple Heart!_

Amu was now garbed in the outfit of the Amulet Heart; however, the color scheme was changed to red and white, the signature white maple leaf on her shirt. The traditional heart hair clip was instead a bright pink maple leaf, matching her hair.

'_Now what, Amu-chan?'_ Ran asked.

'_Up to the balcony,'_ Canada replied to her.

"Hop, step, jump!" Ran called out, letting Amu flip, propel and climb her way up to the balcony. The director stumbled back, unable to do anything to stop her as she pulled out the Amulet Heart's baton; however, the ends were this time decorated in crystal maple leaves.

Twirling the baton in her fingers, Amu pointed it at the machine.

"Spiral Maple Special!"

A pink energy littered with golden maple leaves scattered itself around the machine, seeping into it and forcing clanks and groans from it.

"Wha- No!" The director dashed over to the machine, looking it over and pressing buttons as he tried to fix it. "It can't break! We've still got options! We've… we…"

"Not anymore, you don't!" Amu gave a little wave of her baton. "That machine is completely trashed!"

The machine began to spark, and before Amu had a chance to pull the director to safety (He may have been the enemy, but she didn't wish death for him) the machine exploded, knocking Amu off the balcony.

"Amu!" Tadase and Ikuto sprung into action simultaneously, and as they attempted to Character Transform with their own Charas, the Dumpty Key suddenly reacted to their desire to save Amu.

_Ping!_

_Character Transformations: Platinum Lynx! Black Royale!_

The two sharing a transformation, Tadase and Ikuto were both dressed to the nines in the frilly garb of Platinum Royale, the color deepened to black; cat ears and a tail decorated the two of them. Jumping, Tadase and Ikuto dove and caught Amu at once before their transformations wore off. The two set Amu back on her feet after assuring she was ok, and she let her own Character Transformation wear off as well.

As soon as he was free, Canada bolted and hugged America and England tightly.

"I'm sorry, the both of you! I should have never left… I'm so sorry!"

America and England could only laugh, hugging their brother back. However the peace was not long lived.

X-Eggs suddenly bust in through the glass of the ceiling, swarming everyone. The Seiyo Guardians winced and did their best to fight them off as Atlantis sprung into action, followed by Amu as the Amulet Spade. Amu knew what to do; she gently put her fingers together in the shape of a heart, purifying what X-Eggs she could.

"Open Heart!"

Atlantis, however, was unsure of what to do, and instinctively put her fingers together in a similar fashion and acted quickly.

"True Heart!"

A bright flash of light lasted for a hefty period of time, everyone unsure of what was going on. The transformations with the Nation Characters had been undone, but that was all anyone could figure out.

Soon, the light died down, purifying eggs disappearing and returning to their owners as soft white feathers fell to the ground. Atlantis sat on her knees, and the nations about were back to their true selves. Most everyone was confused for a moment, until they realized the situation. Italy helped Atlantis to her feet before pulling her into a tight hug; England, Canada and America hugged one more time. Scarlett gave Germany a nervous glance before diving and hugging him briefly, and Greece and Japan shared an awkward but heartfelt hug.

"I'm so glad to see that everything is going to be ok," Tadase smiled. Yaya bounced up and hugged England quickly, giggling.

"England-chi! You're back to normal, hooray!"

England smiled lightly and pat her head.

"Yeah…"

America reached over and pulled Rima into a big hug, grinning.

"Thanks for everything, kiddo! You're the best!"

"But… you'll have to go now, won't you?" Amu had a tone of slight melancholy in her voice.

"Yes. But don't be upset, aru- We'll keep in touch! I promise, aru!" China reassured. Amu grinned slightly.

"You know, Russia, you were a scary person, but you're not that bad. I wish I'd gotten the chance to Transform with you." Nagihiko smirked lightly at the Russian, who returned the smile.

"Da. I thought I'd be needed. _Izvinite_, Nagihiko. I promise if it ever happens again, I'll transform with you, da?" Russia let out a small laugh, and Nagihiko shook his head.

"Well, hopefully you guys won't be stuck in that kind of trouble again."

"W-Wait! Yaya doesn't want England-chi to leave!" Rima hugged England's arm and started crying like a small child; England, in turn, pat her head and wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry, luv. We'll meet again someday, I promise." A small, dismal smile on England's lips showed everyone he was feeling the same pains of separation.

"It was truly an honor to get to meet all of you. You're fascinating people, and I'm so glad to have helped you." Tadase gave all of them the same regretful sort of smile. Suddenly, he glanced at England. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, England. I hope we can become friends."

"We'll all keep in touch! I promise!" America grinned at everyone, and Rima let out a light laugh.

"I hope we see each other soon." Tadase nodded, and everyone began hugging and shaking hands, giving their sad farewells. At one point, Ikuto approached Greece.

"Hey. You like cats, don't you?"

Greece gave a slight glare.

"Yes… what about it?"

"I'm sorry we got stuck fighting each other. Maybe we can become friends, you know?"

"Yeah. I hope." Greece was now grinning happily, shaking his hand.

When all was said and done, the nations hesitantly began to leave.

"Goodbye!" Italy called cheerfully. "You're all such nice people! I hope to see you again! _Addio_!"

And with a hint of grief in their step, the nations left. Rima and Yaya wiped the tears that welled in their eyes as they waved goodbye, Kukai refusing to speak knowing his voice would crack. Tadase and Amu smiled lightly with dismay, suppressing the urge to cry, and Nagihiko kept blinking to keep from spilling over. Ikuto pouted glumly, refusing to watch, and Yoru waved at Canada, grinning to suppress any regret. Ran and Miki waved at everyone, but particularly Atlantis and Italy.

When sight of the nations was lost, everyone walked home together, the feeling of a satisfying ending and long-lasting bonds welling up in their chests.

They truly had unlocked their hearts.

* * *

><p>AN: It's done! I'm sad because it's done! *cries in a corner* I cracked these last chapters out particularly quick, because I didn't want to be stuck feeling even more sad by letting it carry out. I worked my butt off writing today, too.

Translations:  
><em>Izvinite<em>: Russian for "Sorry"  
><em>Addio<em>: Italian for "Goodbye"

As the story comes to a close, I want to thank all of you for reading. I love all my viewers and fans, and I hope you guys found the ending to be as heartfelt as I did. Please remember to look out for the epilogues and sequel; I'll be sure to post the epilogues here, but I have no idea how the sequel will go, so just be patient.

Lots of love and cookies,  
>Neko-Chan, Formally known as Atlas<p> 


	14. Epilogue Pt 1

**Epilogue, Pt. 1**

The shrill ringing of a phone broke the silence about the house, forcing Rima to jump from her seat. It had been 7 years since the incident back with the nations, and the thought of it had hung onto mind like a hand grenade.

Grabbing the phone, the 19-year-old picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rima! It's been so long!" A happy, American voice blurted out form the other end. He hadn't changed a bit.

"…America…?"

"Yeah! How've you been?"

Rima shunned herself, feeling her face heat up.

"Ah… G-Good… you?"

"Awesome! So, I know it's been a while, but are you seeing anybody at the moment?"

"No, w-why?" Rima's heart began to pound.

"Alright, that's great! So I'm gonna be in Japan for a bit to see my friend Kiku- Er, Japan, you know. So do you wanna go out and grab a bite to eat sometime? I know this really great fast food restaurant, one I'm pretty sure you must have heard of- You know, McDonalds. So what do you-"

"I'm sorry, America, I really can't," She lied, hoping he now wouldn't have to see her making a fool of herself. "Maybe another time, alright?"

"Oh… sure… 'kay, see you…" There was a distinctive click from the other line, and Rima dropped the phone and shook her head. If only Kusukusu had seen her act like a fool, maybe the Chara would have been able to help her; but the Guardian Character had long since gone back to her egg, and Rima was hopelessly lost and serious without her. Dragging herself back to the couch, she plopped down and sighed.

'_I wish I wasn't so serious all the time…' _Letting her thoughts wander, Rima dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"HEYYYYYY! Get up!" A loud voice shouted, snapping Rima from her drowsy trance. Her eyes flying open, Rima's eyed instinctively widened at the sight of her old Chara floating above her.<p>

"K-Kusukusu?"

"Come on! We need to get you back on that phone! America's not gonna sit around and wait for you forever, you know!" Grabbing the girl's cheeks and pulling, Kusukusu laughed lightly. "Come on!" She darted over to the phone, pulling it up and dumping it on Rima's lap.

"Kusukusu, why… are you here? I thought… I thought you went back to your egg, right?"

"But you wished to be less serious again, so I got to hatch one more time! Now come on, call America! Call Americaaaaaa!"

Rima laughed, picking up the phone and hitting the redial button as she brought it up to her ear. The tone sounded once or twice until America picked up.

"Y'ello?"

"A-America…?"

"…Hey, Rima."

"Um… I'm sorry I turned you down before, but… it turns out I can go. Can we go somewhere?"

"Sorry, Rima, I've already made plans. Another time, maybe." The click sounded again, and Rima threw the phone at the wall.

"Whoa! Angry!"

"Yeah… I am angry…" Rima turned herself over, shoving her face into the pillow and sighing loudly.

"Come on, Rima, don't be that way! I bet if you find Japan, he'll manage to set you two up!"

"Yeah, right."

"RIMAAAAAAAA! Come on! Please?"

"…Ugh, fine…" Rima, dragging herself from the couch, picked the phone up from across the phone. "…What do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What number do I dial? Japan and I never kept in touch. He'd barely even hatched before he had to leave with the others. I… I could call Greece and get his number. They were close, weren't they?"

"Do you have Greece's number?"

"…Dammit…"

* * *

><p>After hours of phone number hunting and an awkward conversation with Japan, Rima had managed to secure a date with America- she hoped.<p>

See, the American hadn't actually agreed, and Rima only hoped Japan was either good at convincing people or had something up his sleeve. It didn't matter what happened between her and America, as long as she got to see him one more time…

Rima leaned up against the wall of the McDonald's, waiting for the American to show. This was where he'd wanted to eat in the first place, and Japan had promised to make sure America met her there when he came into town. She only hoped this worked…

As America strolled the streets of Japan, he came up on the McDonald's and joined Rima gingerly.

"Hey."

"Oh! Hey!" Rima stood up straight. "You actually came…"

"Well yeah, you wanted me t- I mean, Japan told me to be here…"

"Listen, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's ok. You clearly lost interest."

"Wha- What do you mean _lost_? When did I ever-"

"Oh, come on, you totally liked me. Everyone knew," America laughed lightly, grinning, and Rima returned with a small smile.

"I… yeah. I did. And I never lost interest… I still do, you know."

"Then why did you turn me down? Come on, I'm the hero! You shouldn't yank my chain, bro!"

Rima laughed.

"I didn't want… to make a fool of myself in front of you." Rima sighed. "I have a nasty habit of doing that whenever you're around."

Suddenly, without warning, America pulled her into a tight hug.

"There is _no way _you could make a fool of yourself in front of _me._"

Rima laughed nervously, face flushing.

"You know, I guess that's true."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am SO SORRY this took so long! How long's it been, 4 months now? Maybe 3? Anyhow, now that I've finally finished this piece, I'll try to get over my writer's block and finish the next chapter of TAH. And then maybe work on Courage some. I don't know OTL

Long story short, the next part of the epilogue is gonna take a while ^^;


End file.
